


The Mall Of America

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amusement Park, Bickering, Carnival Rides, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Humor, Love in all the wrong places, M/M, Mall of America, Minnesota, malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock go to the Mall of America where Spock spots the carnival rides at the indoor amusement park.





	The Mall Of America

“The Mall of America was so close to the State Fair that we just had to stop, Spock. There’s over five hundred stores and lots of entertainment.”

“I see an amusement park.”

“Get that smile off your face! I won’t ride on carnival rides with you!”

“Even if I promise to hold you really tight so you won’t be afraid?”

“Who said I was afraid?! I rode the Ferris wheel and the roller coaster at the Santa Monica Pier!”

“Leonard. I had to pry your hands off the handlebars.”

“I was just making sure that they stayed steady for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
